Not A Good Day
by Midnight-Sierra
Summary: Piccolo is trying to vent his anger when he is hit in the back by a strange teeneager. Who is this girl? And wby can't he trust her friend? It has a lot of mispelled and missing words but I wrote it really late and couldn't reread it. I was too out of it
1. Falling Friends

Piccolo scowled as he tried to meditate by a waterfall, but it wasn't working he was too angry and there wasn't anything he could do to release his fury. Vegeta was just an arrogant fool anyway. To think that he had hit on Bulma! All Piccolo had done was to hold open the door for her because he had been there first and Vegeta jumped off the couch exclaiming " Oh, so the mighty Green Bean must resort to helping poor helpless women to feel superior now, huh?" In other words Vegeta believed he was trying to steal Bulma from him. iWhat a ridiculous.../i "OOF"...idea.   
  
  
Suddenly something hit Piccolo in the back with enough force to knock him out of the sky and send him crashing into the ground.   
  
  
As soon as he hit the water bank, Piccolo was up and looking for the enemy. That is, he was trying to get up. Whatever had hit him was still on his back.   
  
  
"Get off!" he yelled reaching behind him to get whatever was on his back.   
  
  
"Yeesh!" a female voice said sarcastically ."It's not like I want to be here you know! And I would love to get off but I can't because you've got my leg!"   
  
  
Piccolo hurriedly let go of the limb he had grasped and stood up knuckling the small of his back. He was a seasoned fighter but that had hurt!   
  
  
Looking around he caught sight of a blond figure running away in the distance.   
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he growled under his breath, "Not without an explanation!"   
  
  
Flying, he caught up to the female and punched her in the back, causing her to hop three times before sprawling to the ground.   
  
  
"OW!" she yelled, and Piccolo winced. That was a strong set of lungs. "That hurt! Who are you? and why'd the hell did you punch me for?"   
  
  
iBad Grammar !/i. The was about 17, with shoulder length, wavy golden blond hair, and glaring blue eye's. She was wearing baggy, black pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and a white and black striped fuzzy belt around her waist.   
  
  
"You're just a teenager!" he said in surprise.   
  
  
"Oh you noticed!" she said sarcastically and stood up, dusting herself off and muttering something about fools who state the obvious.   
  
  
Sensing four power levels and realizing in shock, that one of the strongest came from the blond , Piccolo scanned the sky. Two of them were Goku's and his son, Gohan's. That much was certain , but the fourth was identical to the blond s in strength and was coming from a different direction.   
  
  
Turning to ask the blond what her name was , he realized she was also scanning the sky.   
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering if she could sense power levels as well.   
  
  
"Looking for my friend," she said simply, then snapped back to reality "Hey! You haven't answered my  
questions!"   
  
  
"For your first question," he said with a sigh "My name is Piccolo and I am a Namek. For your second, I couldn't let you run away without telling me why you attacked me."   
  
  
"I didn't attack you!" she snapped angrily " For your information I was walking to school when POOF! I was falling right on top of you and.... Hey! , wait a minute. What's a Namek?"   
  
  
Piccolo sighed again.   
  
  
"A Namek is the name of my people that come from a different planet, and if you want to know more I suggest you consult an encyclopedia" he growled.   
  
  
"Well, aren't we the cheeriest person around!" she said sarcastically.   
  
  
"You could be a bit more polite yourself!" Piccolo snapped getting annoyed. Here she was claiming with all the sarcasm in the world that he was being unsociable while she didn't even apologize for knocking him out of the sky for all her claims of accidents.   
  
  
The blond looked like she was going to reply when she turned around and said:   
  
  
"Finally!"   
  
  
Piccolo turned around and searched the sky. A short distance away, another young about the same age as the annoying blond, was heading towards the ground at top speed. From this distance, he could see that she had long dark brown hair and had brown eye's too match her hair as well as a sharp expression of someone who did not like surprises in the least. She wore black flared denim pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a black denim jacket and the same fuzzy belt that the blond had about her waist. He noticed too late that she was heading towards a tree nearby. He could do nothing to stop the inevitable crash.   
  
  
The looked down, and upon sighting the tree sighed, and prepared for a rough landing.   
  
  
Hitting the tree in a sitting position, she looked surprised at her luck, just as the tree branch she was resting on cracked and fell and with an audible "oomph" dumped her unceremoniously to the ground. Immediately she checked her hands and fingers for any damage, then tried to get up off the ground without further bruising herself. She managed that much with considerable grace.   
  
  
Suddenly the blond stood up and grinned. Muttering something about how only musicians would check there hands for any damage before anything else and not even caring if they broke all their bones so long as their hands were untouched, she went to greet what could only be her friend.   
  
  
Just then Goku and Gohan arrived.   
  
  
"Looks like newcomers." Goku observed with his usual smile.   
  
  
Gohan, however was frowning in concentration.   
  
  
Gohan took a quick inhale of breath and said " Dad, their power levels are.....incredibly high. I've never sensed anything like their power....they're...identical!"   
  
  
Piccolo continued to stare at the two s and studied them while the blond was telling something to the , no doubt telling her about how she landed on top of him. He frowned and thought this really isn't my day!   
  
  
"...and he said he was a Namek!" The blond said leading her friend over to the group. "Hey! There's more people here."   
  
  
Piccolo continued to frown but sent his gaze to the . There was something odd about the and the blond but  
something more strange with the . He just couldn't place it, and by the looks of it, neither did Gohan. Goku on the other hand, was greeting them with open arms and the same enthusiasm he did with everything.   
  
  
"Hi! I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan" he said pointing to the young boy "Oh! I almost forgot, this is Piccolo" he gestured towards the tall man with the green skin who had currently fallen down in a face vault just like everyone else had except for Goku.   
  
  
"What?" he said ly and managing to look confused at the same time.   
  
  
Everyone picked themselves off of the ground and dusted themselves off just as the blond rolled her eye's and headed towards the rooftops that were peeking out over the mountain area that they were in. The however, looked at Piccolo and frowned slightly before she went to catch up with her friend.   
  
  
iShe knows I don't trust her!/i Piccolo realized with a jolt.i I had better watch myself, with her power level she could be a tough opponent to beat./i He frowned even further and caught Goku's eyes he nodded, and then headed towards the two s who were already moving toward the city. As long as they were here they might as well meet Bulma.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he walked towards the gravity room. The two new s were once again in his gravity room and taking up his training time. The s name was Amber and the 's name was Kate. Those s were strange, very strange and he didn't like them one bit and it didn't help that they were stronger then him but he would never admit that aloud. The only thing that allowed him to bear their company since they first came to Bulma's , was that they were also stronger than Kakkarot. Both of the s were irritating even more so when they were together because they constantly finished each others sentences and said things that were totally unexpected that even after 3 weeks of being here they made everyone jump. They were just too unpredictable. Just last night Kate had everyone staring at her in wide eyed shock. How someone could learn so much useless information in only 17 years was beyond him. Kate had reeled off a list of mathematical equation nonsense, pausing only to take a drink and to top it off as soon as she paused Amber would continue on for her until she was finished her drink. The most infuriating part of all was that she had begun that stupid list only because she was curious about what equation would duplicate a picture in the magazine she was reading and Bulma asked if there was such an equation. Nonsense, it was all some stupid game that they were concocting but it annoyed him to no end. The only thing he admired about them was that they were in tune with each other.   
  
  
Reaching the gravity room he noticed that they were training as he felt there power levels spike every now and then. He glared at the door and planned on opening it to yell at them till they left his training chamber. He opened the door and nearly fell flat on his face. He quickly glanced at the computer and gasped in shock. They were training in nearly 5000 times gravity. He wasn't able to reach that level yet but he would now even more determined to surpass this new challenge that they presented. It wasn't fair ! Even teenager's were stronger than he was and they were only human! He was the Prince of all Saiyans with royal flowing through his veins and once again he was left in the shadows of power. He glared at the s in the room.   
  
  
Hearing his gasp, Kate turned around on the spot she was sitting on to meet his gaze. She had a stop watch in her hand and was timing a yellow and blue blur that could only be Amber. Smiling she motioned for him to come and take a seat beside her. When he only glared at her and didn't move a muscle either to leave or come in and sit down. She frowned but then remembered that he believed that he should be the strongest in the universe just because he was a prince and a Saiyan. She mentally shook herself at that thought after all who was she to judge that obviously almost to popping egotistical brain of his. She instantly calmed down and shouted to Amber.   
  
  
" Get ready for a gravity change, Yuki! We've got a guest!"   
  
  
Amber stopped running in mid motion and started walking around to cool off from her exertions. Then she walked over to him while Kate went to the controls.   
  
  
" So, are you going to train with us?" Amber asked, well aware that he was not fond of people who were stronger than he was.   
  
  
" I train alone!" he bellowed in a tense voice obviously very angry at the s for being in "his" gravity room.   
  
  
Kate walked over to stand beside her friend, her miniature computer clasped in her hands.   
  
  
"So we noticed," she laughed, "Come join us anyway! It's fun."   
  
  
"We race each other and try to see who has the best time." Amber added.   
  
  
"Hmmph, that isn't training if you want to play go elsewhere! I have no time to baby-sit or referee your trivial games" he said smirking at them " If that's what you call training no wonder your power levels haven't increased by much, Hmmph racing indeed"   
  
  
"Our strength are exactly the same and that's why we try to best each other at racing rather than grappling, we don't get anywhere grappling we always end in a stale mate!" Amber said smiling trying to hold back a laugh forming in her throat.   
  
  
"Try?" he looked confused, " Don't tell me you are equal in speed as well!"   
  
  
At that both Amber and Kate burst out into laughter. He glared at them distressed that both Amber and Kate had the same speed and once again he had another challenge to his pride that he would overcome. After a little while of laughing Amber managed to poke Kate and reply.   
  
  
" Kate and I are completely equal in all things, we are practically the same person or at least that's what we have come to conclude right Kiro?" she said poking her friend again.   
  
  
"Yep, we learned long ago that we are physically and psychically linked to one another, for some reason we can't figure out" she replied capturing Amber's poking fingers in her hands.   
  
  
"So that is why your power levels are exactly the same!" He said finally understanding why they shared the same power level," Not only do you think and act alike, but you also match one another in other activities as well! You probably share the same power then and that would be why your power is so high for humans" He inwardly sighed at least he understood there power and he knew now that if one had a weakness so would the other.   
  
  
Amber looked at Kate who shrugged and released Amber's fingers. Amber turned back to Vegeta and said:   
  
  
"What's this power level that everyone keeps talking about?"   
  
  
Vegeta just stood there and stared in utter shock at what Amber had just said. How could people who were so in tune with everything around them and had enough of a brain to store useless information not know anything about power levels. Shaking his head to clear it, he began to explain what a power level was just to soothe his ego when he noticed that Kate was frowning and he felt a power level behind him flare up. That infernal lizard had once again managed to sneak up on him. The Namek told him to meet him and the others outside. Vegeta glared at the green man about ready to yell at him that "No one told him what to do" but agreed to go just so that he would know what was going on and reluctantly went ahead of the Namek grumbling about even more time wasted from his training.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"What was that about?" Amber asked, watching Piccolo's broad green back walking away from them with Vegeta in the lead.   
  
  
"Don't know and don't care. "Kate said , typing at her minicomputer, "I've given up on trying to find out why he hates me so much."   
  
  
"Who Vegeta or Piccolo?" Amber said jokingly but got a glare instead.   
  
  
"Okay, okay," Amber said tugging at a stray bit of hair "I asked for that one. But still, I'm sure he doesn't you, he's probably just the type of person who doesn't like new people."   
  
  
That earned Amber a new glare "Oh yeah! then why isn't he glaring or frowning at you!, whenever he's here it's me who gets the cold shoulder not you!" she paused thoughtfully "He doesn't seem to mind you one bit"   
  
  
" Well that's probably because I actually spoke with him!" she said throwing up her hands, " I can't say the same about you!"   
  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Kate asked, getting annoyed," Let you walk into a strange city with strange people and try to have a conversation with someone who looked like he wanted to kill me!?!"   
  
  
Shoving her computer into her small knapsack, Kate picked up her dark blue denim jacket and stormed out of the room   
  
  
Amber stood there and stared long after Kate had left. Neither liked the others anger over much but Katae had never let that much slip before. All she could do was hope that Kate didn't lose control and take her frustration out on any of their new friends.   
  
  
***  
  
  
" Are you absolutely sure?" a short bald headed man named Krillin asked for about the hundredth time.   
  
  
"Krillin," Piccolo warned in a low growl, "I am going to find out what bugs me about those and I need your help to do it!"   
  
  
"I don't see the point." Goku commented frowning, he liked the two new comers, "They're perfectly friendly. I don't understand why you don't see that!"   
  
  
"Goku!" Piccolo snapped exasperated, he refrained from trying to knock some sense into that thick, easy going, Saiyajin's skull, " They may be perfectly friendly to you but have you seen the way Kate stares at me? or Amber for that matter, although I don't mind her doing it!"   
  
  
" Yes I have for a matter of fact!" Goku retorted, finally getting annoyed and ignoring his green friend's out of character statement, "She looks as if she's trying to become friends with you but you keep pushing her away from you! Why can't you act like yourself like you do with Amber. When your with Amber, your nice to her even more so then with us! People you've known longer than her, but as soon as Kate enters the room you turn into a cold unfeeling statue! That is not a stare of hatred she is giving you! It's always frustration! I'm surprised at her patience with you! She's been patient with all of us, but I can tell you are pushing your luck to the very limit this time Piccolo!"   
  
  
"Goku, something is ...grrrr!...it's hard to explain but there's something odd about those s! Even Gohan feels it, I don't know why you can't!" Piccolo yelled.   
  
  
Piccolo moved up to Goku and looked down at him trying to intimidate him with sheer size, a habit that he had only recently begun to use in his fighting techniques because it irritated Vegeta. He stared at Goku who was only 6 or 7 inches shorter than he was and glared at him. Goku even though he was his friend, could get irritating at times and this was one of them! He was too good hearted to allow anyone to stalk Kate without just cause. Unfortunately, Piccolo didn't have any evidence other than the feeling and stares that there was something he didn't like about her. What was odd was that he didn't mind her twin Amber one bit. She was different than any female he had met but nothing off like her friend Kate, but damn it!! Why couldn't Goku see he was just trying to prove whether or not she posed a threat to them, but it was for a just cause but Goku felt it was unfair to try to prevent any danger to them because it was unfair to Kata. Goku wasn't going to give up, but then again neither was he, if need be he would fight Goku to prove his point.   
  
  
Krillin moved forward in what looked like an attempt to cease there bickering but Vegeta interceded and knocked him away from Goku and Piccolo, hoping that they would duke it out. That would be a most entertaining battle between Kakkarot and the Lizard, he wondered who would be the victor in this particular match. He smirked at that and thought maybe it was worth the time he had lost from his training that day. It wasn't everyday that the two people he d the most would beat each other up over a trivial matter. He grinned and watched with more interest than he had anything since the battle with Freiza, where he had laid eye's on the form of the legendary Super Saiyan. The only thing he regretted from that day was that it hadn't been himself whom he had seen rather it had been Kakkarot. He glared at Kakkarot and imagined burning his way through the lower class Saiyan's skull and causing him a lot of pain in the process.   
  
  
"Hey! what did you do that for Vegeta?" Krillin yelled picking himself off the ground and rubbing his head where Vegeta had hit him.   
  
  
"Shut up Cue-Ball!" Vegeta yelled not even bothering to look at Krillin.   
  
  
"Answer me Ve-ge-ta!" Krillin yelled shaking his fist at him and pronouncing every syllable of the Saiyan Princes name in an effort to get his attention. That didn't even get him a response! Then he tried a new tactic,  
  
"Vegie-Chan!" that got Vegeta's attention! He had a very red blush staining his cheeks.   
  
  
"Cue-Ball! shall we see how many times your head bounces against the ground!?!" he demanded angrily the blush changing into a flush of anger as he faced the short monk without a nose.   
  
  
"Vegeta! Leave Krillin alone!" Goku said walking around Piccolo to come face to face with Vegeta.  
  
  
"And why would I do that Kakkarot?" Vegeta smirked and was about to sya more when Yamcha interrupted them.  
  
  
"Okay enough of this!" He snapped. "Piccolo is irritated with one of the girls and wants to know why. So lets just hear his plan and get this over with!"  
  
Goku hid his sigh of relief as Piccolo began to explain his plan. He was tired of fighting among each other when he would rather fight true enemies had he had with Frieza. 


	2. Suspicions sated? Or roused anew?

Yamcha sighed as he flew over some cliffs. He couldn't figure out why Piccolo didn't like the newcomers, or rather why he didn't like Kate, but he had agreed to his annoying plan just to shut him up anyway.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha, see anything?" Krillin called over to him. They had all agreed to travel in partners even though, Kate and Amber didn't seem to pose any threats.  
  
"No," He called back, then fed up with his green friend's suspicions, made a quick decision and headed back to the ground. Krillin, seeming to agree. Followed him.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piccolo growled as he watched Yamcha and Krillin abruptly change course. They had decided to stop searching. He would have to find out why.  
  
About to change course, Piccolo had a strange feeling that someone powerful was below him. Looking down, he spotted Kate walking into a forest, obviously irritated with something. With a small frown of determination, he followed her into the forest.  
  
"Where is she?" He thought out loud. He could have sworn she had only entered a few seconds before him.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself yanked to the side with a dagger at his throat.  
  
"Where is who?" A soft, yet recognizable voice asked behind him. "You know, I am really not in the mood to put up with your suspicions. I don't know why you hate me but my patience is wearing thin. I'm in a world I don't understand and I have no way to get home. I am now in a house full of strangers. I have no need for ungrounded suspicions get it?"  
  
"I got it, but you are only increasing my suspicions with your actions."  
  
With a exasperated growl she flung him forward into a tree, then stalked towards him slowly.  
  
  
  
"You are really pushing your luck you know that!" She flipped her hand forward and Piccolo found himself unable to move. "I fall into your world with my friend. As confused as the both of us are, we show nothing but trust to you. Even though we have no reason. Amber even stopped a robber last week when I went with Bulma to the mall. We have shown you nothing but kindness and gratitude and what are we shown in return? Mistrust and in this case hatred!" With a sigh she dropped her hand and Piccolo stretched out his muscles. She looked at him with hard eyes. "Now you've seen some of what I can do. Now you know why you mistrust me. You sensed my power without fully understanding it. Now you can leave me alone about it!!"  
  
  
  
Without giving him a chance to reply, she turned and fled into the woods. He had enough time to register the sight of tears on her cheeks and then she was gone. He contemplated following her since she didn't know her way around and decided against it. She probably wouldn't like the company. Instead, he headed to Bulma's to talk to Amber. To see if she could do the same. 


	3. And The Battle Begins

Amber sat on Bulma's couch attempting to read a fashion magazine. She didn't see the point of them, in this world or her own. They never had any good, comfortable clothes in them. Only tiny outfits made to fit dolls. She put it down and grabbed the remote for the TV from the coffee table. Where was Kate anyway? She had left the training chamber rather irritated and Amber hadn't seen her around the house anywhere. Assuming that Kate had gone for a walk to cool off and would be home soon, Amber had decided to wait in the living room for her. So she had waited, and waited, and waited. It had been an hour and no sign of her. About half an hour ago, Amber had felt something like emotional pain from Kate but it had faded quickly so Amber left it alone.  
  
As she was about to settle on a show that was eerily similar to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she heard someone come in the front door. Expecting Kate, she called out from her spot,  
  
"I'm in here!"  
  
A moment later a very, embarrassed Piccolo came in. The first thing Amber noticed was his unusual display of emotions. The next thing she noticed was a scratch on his neck. It wasn't deep but was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Piccolo! What happened to you!?!" She leapt off the couch and placed a hand on it. A moment later, he felt a small wave of warmth flow through him and she stepped back.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, placing his own hand to his throat. The cut was gone. "What did you do?"  
  
"I healed of course!" She said plopping back down on the couch. "The least you could do is thank me!"  
  
"Oh, um, thank you." He said confused slightly, "For whatever it was you just did."  
  
She looked up and grinned. "Not a problem. Another thing Kate and I can do equally."  
  
"Ah that reminds me, " He shook his head, caught off guard by her sudden change of mood. "Do you have telekinesis or telepathy?"  
  
"Yeah ." She said calmly "What made you think of that?"  
  
"Well, um, I kind of." Piccolo blushed slightly.  
  
"You pissed her off didn't you." Amber stated simply, not needing to say who 'she' was.  
  
Piccolo nodded and sat beside her. "So, can you do everything the same?"  
  
"Almost," Amber said her eyes narrowing in thought. "We run the same speed, we are equal in strength, she tends to spend more time with books and studies while I prefer sports and ~ Ah!" She suddenly bent over with her hands on her head.  
  
Worried, Piccolo held her up by the elbow. "What's wrong?" He asked, thoroughly confused at this point.  
  
"It, it's Kate!" Amber said and stood up running for the door. "She's fighting someone!"  
  
Piccolo, feeling uneasy ran out the door after her, trying to convince her to help him find the rest of the Z-team before rushing to the battle scene.  
  
More to come. Time limits suck. I'm working on the spelling and missing words! 


	4. Friends Coming To Help

Kate slowed to a walk. She had been running for a while and was finding it hard to breathe.  
  
  
"Damn asthma." She muttered to herself and kept walking. It was the only thing she and Amber didn't share. Amber needed glasses and Kate had asthma. Pulling out a small blue inhaler she took to puffs and replaced it in her pocket.  
  
  
After a while she began to feel better. Looking around at her surroundings she realized she had no idea where she was. Mountians and trees reached the sky on all sides.  
  
  
"Perfect." She sighed and walked into a large clearing. "Just perfect. I land in a place where someone hates me for no reason, yet seems to have fallen in love with my best friend, the guy tries to capture me or something to find out why he hates me, then I piss him off and find myself last. Lovely day, today."  
  
  
With another sigh she turned to see if she could find her way back when she sensed something flare up behind her. Turning, the only thing she saw was green and black before she was sent flying into a tree.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Vegeta, paced the mountian top they were supposed to meet at. Of course the others would be late. he could expect nothing else from those buffoons. What bothered him was the odd sense of two high power levels spiking and fading now and then. Suddenly he felt a blast of wind as something went whizzing past his head. With a start he looked up to see Kate land on one knee and skid back slightly before taking off again. From the look on her face she wasn't just exercising. He watched her speed off down the mountain side after a green and black lizard like creature coming up the mountain. Vegeta gave a gasp. Kate was going after the android Cell, who was hosting a tournament. There was no way she could stand up to him.   
  
  
About to call out for her to run when he had to duck to avoid being knocked down when Cell sent her flying with a fast punch. Landing beside him, Kate gave a small laugh.  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to feel that in the morning." Groaning slightly she stood up and brushed herself off, ducking a large amount of energy sent their way. She looked at him. "I take it you do this daily?"  
  
  
"Not daily but close enough." Vegeta answered shortly focusing on Cell. "How can you still be standing? He knocked you right in the face."  
  
  
Kate touched her cheek which was already showing signs of a bruise. "Haven't the slightest idea." She answered truthfully. Then she spun on a heel and held her hands in a cup form.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" He started then jumped back as a yellow blur sped up to Kate's cupped hands then went flying at the creature when she lifted them.  
  
  
"Something Amber and I have made a habit of." She said then ran down the rest of the way to help her friend fight.  
  
  
Shaking his head Vegeta joined them trying to wrap his mind around someone winning an impossible fight. 


	5. The Power of Rage

Amber nodded when Kate glanced at her questioningly. They were going to have to be careful with this one. He was stronger than anyone they had faced before. Suddenly Amber found herself smacked against a tree that Kate was standing beside trying to analyse the enemies weakness.  
  
"Don't laugh!' She said when Kate chuckled, conviently fogetting to take her own advice as she noticed that the tree had been shoved backwards slightly.  
  
"I take it this calls for your little surprise?" Kate asked as she helped the blonde up and watched the other Z-Fighters battle the adroid.  
  
"I don't see why not." Amber brushed the dust off her pants and stretched her arms. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. I was having a very interesting conversation when you interrupted."  
  
"Well excuse me for breathing." Kate exclaimed in mock hurt, while Amber closed her eyes in concentration. She stood in front of her friend to protect her while she gathered the energy. "You might want to do that quickly!" She gasped as Cell landed a punch right on her lower ribs but managed to keep on her feet while Piccolo knocked the lizard like android away.  
  
"You okay? What is she doing?" He asked at Kate's short nod and mischievious grin.  
  
"A surprise." She replied then grabbed his arm and jumped out of the way and Amber announced she was ready. "Crap." she muttered to herself. She had landed in a way that she had to jump in front of Amber to get back to the others.  
  
Amber, temporarily weakened to a point where she couldn't move, looked up at the clouds of dust in front of her, ignoring the looks of utter disbelief on the faces of her newfound friends. Suddenly, she heard as gasp and echoed it with her own as the dust cleared. There, still standing, was Cell. "H..how?" She could barely speak as the android spotted her and went flying at her.  
  
"NO!" Kate took a flying leap and landed right in front of Amber as Cell spun. She cried out in pain and landed on her side while Amber looked on in shock. Going through Kate's back and out her chest,was the androids tail. Kate closed her eyes against the pain and tried to pull it out without success. Then, just as suddenly, she was gone, a pile of clothes laying on the ground where she had been only moments before.  
  
"Why you little..!" Amber looked up, despite the tears, her eyes burned. "I am going to destroy you, you MONSTER!!" As she yelled she raised her hands and pointed them at the monster, she waited for the energy to reach its peak then charged Cell. Slamming her hand into his stomach she released the energy fed by her rage. 


End file.
